


Hmmm. I think Those are our Kids.

by MariChatLover



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariChatLover/pseuds/MariChatLover
Summary: After ladybugs older self helps her in time tagger, things get messy when three certain children appear through the portal, And ask. " Why are mummy and daddy so young?".Yeha.... you already know where this is going.





	Hmmm. I think Those are our Kids.

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy my story, and the tooth rotting fluff!

After cleansing the akuma, Ladybug turns back around and is faced with her older self her partner and his older self in front of her. she stood next to the normal teenager chat she new well and looked up at their alter-alter egos.

They looked the same just..... older. The older Chat had his most iconic grin on his face and the older ladybug was just smiling down at both of them.

" This is a _cat-astrophy."_ The teen Chat stated with a smile.

the grown Chat snorted and said back. " Dont you mean this is _cat-a strophic."_ The two kitty's burst into a fit of laughs.

the ladybugs just look at each other shaking their head at the boys. " hahaha... i like me" the older said with a grin.

just as the Two ladybugs where about to answer, they got interrupted by **two** kids running through the portal and clutching onto the adult ladybugs legs. the two adults faces dropped as they stare down at _**their**_ children.

The little girl was the fist one to let go of her leg and walk up to the teen heroes. " mummy? daddy? why are you so small." they both almost have a heart attache.

" Emma. Hugo, i think i remember telling you two to stay with Louis and bunnix." the mum ladybug had a soft but stern look. Hugo runs up to the older Chat and jumps into his arms. Chat starts to explain to their younger self's.

" yes.. these are our kids. and yes m'lady and i are together. and yes we know each others identity's. and Hugo, Emma.... DON'T say our names." The older ladybug was nodding along with him. but the teens where still to shocked to react.

Emma walked up to both of them, and hugged them, " don't worry younger mummy and daddy. i wont reveal your identity's." all the heroines relax.

" im the best at keeping this secrete from everyone. so i will not tell daddy mommy's names Marinette and that daddy's name is adrien." the parents face palm as the teens start having mental malfunctions.

'okaaayyyy. time to go back, and wait for us don't come back through the portal." the adults pick up the children, turn around and push them through the portal. the older ladybug stands there for a sec and her husband rubs circles in her back saying something into her ear that seemed to calm her down.

" surprise?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"


End file.
